Please, don't leave me
by PyroLyfe13
Summary: Jacob recieves the invitaion to Bella and Edwards wedding. In a flurry of emotions he runs into the woods to escape, only to see the one person he wanted to avoid. Yaoi with a lemon. Don't like, don't read!


Jacob lay on his couch flipping channels completely bored out of his mind. His father told him he was not allowed out because of the rain even though he told the man he won't get sick. Ah the perks of being a werewolf.

"Jacob? Are you here son?" his father called from the front door.

'_Speak of the devil' _Jacob thought sitting up. "Right here pop. What's up?"

Jacob watched as his father wheeled himself into their small living room, there was a somber look in his eyes that made Jacob frown.

"What happened? Is Quil okay?" Jacob asked rushing to his father. Last time his father had that look on his face Quil fell out of a tree, and broke his leg.

Billy Black nodded, "Quil is fine, son." Jacob looked confused, "Then what's with the long face? You look like someone…no one died right?"

Billy shook his head, "Everyone is in good health, Jacob."

"Dad, you're freaking me out. What's wrong?" Jacob said kneeling in front of his father so they could be eye level. Billy lifted up an envelope and held it in front of his son. When Jacob reached for it, Billy pulled it back slightly, "I need you to promise me you won't do anything rash, Jacob."

Jacob nodded his head and stood, "Dad, I'm not a hot head…fine I won't do anything rash. Now give it here."

Billy sighed and handed his son the envelope watching his reaction. Jacob pulled the white sheet of card stalk and his face paled. He took a step back not believing his eyes.

_Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Mase n Cullen together with their families request the honor of your presence at their wedding celebration on the 13 of August._

Jacob's heart stopped. Marriage celebration, this was a joke…right?

"W-what is this? Marriage? They're getting…oh god." Jacob couldn't bring his thoughts together; there was too much rage and sorrow.

He pushed past his father and stormed out the door, Billy wheeling himself behind him.

"Jacob, where are you going?" he called after his son, "Jacob, get back here!"

Jacob didn't listen, he threw the invitation onto the wet ground and ripped off his shirt and forgetting to remove his pants, he transformed, a great brown werewolf stood where he once was. Before Billy could even get down the ramp, he was gone.

Jacob ran as fast as his four legs would carry him, he needed to let out some steam. Just as he was in the heart of the forest, he caught a smell that made him stop in his tracks. It was faint because of the rain, but Jacob knew it was him.

'_That bastard!' _he thought_, 'How dare he come here now.' _Turning to the direction on the scent, Jacob ran faster until he saw him.

Edward stood leaning against a tree, the rain seeming not to bother him. He looked up just as Jacob reached him. Edward looked into the big eyes of his werewolf nemesis his eyebrows rose and smirked, "Now that was a rude thing to think, Jake." he said to the seething werewolf.

Jacob just growled.

Edward hefted a sigh and pushed off the tree, "Come now, can't we have a conversation as civil human beings?"

Jacob glared but then turned back into his human form unmindful of his own nudity, "If you were human, then maybe we could, vampire." he hissed the word as if it were a curse.

Edward smiled sadly, "Oh, Jake. Are you mad at me?"

Jacob growled and pinned Edward to the tree by his neck. "How could you? You fucking bastard. You're marring her? What the fuck Edward!" he yelled.

Edward made no move to defend himself when Jacob swung his arm back and decked him in the face making the vampires head snap to the side. The hand around his neck tightened but again he didn't move. It wasn't until Jacob hissed, "I hate you! I hate you so fucking much!" that he moved.

Edward calmly grabbed the hand around his neck and at the touch Jacob let go. A choked sob left the teens' throat and Edward wrapped his cool arms around him. Jacob initially struggled against the arms but he soon lost all his strength and sagged against the body before him.

Edward ran his hands through Jacobs' disheveled black hair trying to sooth the sobs that tore at his own heart.

"How could you?" Jacob whispered once he calmed himself enough to talk, "How could you do this to me?"

Edward sighed, "I love her" he said plainly making Jacob pull away from him.

"And you think I don't? You think that I don't love her just as much as you?" Jacob yelled.

Edward shook his head, "That's not why you're mad and you know it." Jacob flinched at the words. He glared at Edward wishing he could knock the smug look off his face.

"You're leaving me. How could…You are taking both of the people I love away from me with one action." Jacob pointed a finger in Edwards face, "How can you be so fucking selfish? How…I love you and you're fucking leaving me!"

Edward ran a pale hand over Jacob's cheek, relishing the warmth that radiated from it. "I'm so sorry, Jake." He whispered then pulled him into a searing kiss.

Jacob moaned when the taste of copper and something undeniably sweet hit his tongue. He loved the flavor that was purely Edward.

He wanted more.

Jacob pressed his body flush against Edward's wanting to feel the man against him, in him. He needed more. He began to rock his body against Edwards smirking when he heard the vampire groan.

With a flurry of movement, Jacob found himself pinned to the tree, Edwards had his arms were above his head and a thigh in between his legs.

Jacob whimpered slightly when he felt Edward scrap his fangs against his pulse, "Please Ed" he moaned thrusting his hips. He could feel Edwards trapped erection against his leg and he struggled against the iron grip around his wrists.

Edward ignored his lover's pleas. He needed to memorize Jacob's body; he knew this would be the last time they would do this.

Trapping both of Jacob's wrists in one hand, Edward used the other to roam the honey brown skin. Down his long neck, the dip of his collarbone, over the scar on his chest, and stopping at one erect nipple. He gently squeezed it and followed up by rubbing it. Jacob purred with pleasure and arched his body closer to the hand.

Edward stimulated his nipples for a while then moved to caress Jacob's muscular chest. He could feel the werewolf's heart beating faster under his palm and smiled. He nibbled at Jacob's ear making him groan softly and thrust his body upwards.

Edward let his hand slide down that muscular stomach, loving the feel of his lover's muscles tense at his touch. He traced at his belly button chuckling slightly at the impatient thoughts running through Jacobs mind.

"Let me take my time, Jake. Let me memorize you." Edward whispered against his throat then nipped at it for good measure.

Jacob was in a world of pleasure. He loved the feel of Edward's lithe body against his own. He felt Edward's hand grip him where he wanted and moaned out his name. Jacob wanted to touch him, he strained his arms trying to convey the message.

"Ed, please" Jacob begged but the hold just got tighter. Edward wanted total control; all Jacob could do was relent and enjoy his love for the last time.

Edward slowly pumped Jacob's erection smirking at the moans the pushed from those pouty lips. Wanting to taste them again Edward kissed Jacob, pushing his tongue through those lips rubbing it against Jacobs.

Jacob kissed him back while breathing harshly through his nose. He gasped out when Edward let go of his length, but before he could complain Edward took him into his mouth.

Jacob cursed and tried to flex his hips to push himself deeper into that sinful mouth but Edward's cool hands stopped him. Jacob grabbed fistfuls of Edwards sandy brown hair in an attempt to pull him closer. A warning nip at the head of his member ceased his actions.

"Edward, stop teasing." Jacob demanded.

Edward opened his mouth wider so that all of Jacob could fit. He slowly took Jacob all the way into his mouth until his nose was in the coarse hair surrounding the base of Jacobs cock.

"Oh god, Edward!" Jacob wailed. Edward hummed in appreciation making Jacob curse. The werewolf could feel Edward's teeth scraping the vein on the underside of his phallus and shivered.

Edward bobbed his head, moaning at the taste that was purely Jacob on his tongue. He needed to be inside him now. Lifting a hand off Jacob's hip he placed three fingers to Jacob's lips.

Jacob obediently opened his mouth and sucked on the fingers, making sure to coat them fully in his saliva. Once Edward felt they were coated enough he pulled them from his lover's lips and nudged his legs open wider.

He traced his way down Jacob's body making sure to play with his nipples a bit before continuing his decent downwards. When he reached his goal, Edward rubbed the red rosebud of Jacob's entrance before pushing two inside the tight heat of his love.

Jacob cried out at the feeling of some part of Edward in him. He thrust his hips down trying to get those fingers deeper inside of himself. He was in heaven; the feel of those long fingers deep inside him as well as that sinful mouth around him had Jacob's head reeling.

"Ed, baby, hurry." Jacob begged, "I'm not gonna last."

Edward ignored Jacob's warning and took his time stretching the shaking teen. He thrust his fingers in deeper and curved them towards Jacob's bladder, making the werewolf cry out and jerk his hips.

"O-oh god, Edward! Please, baby, please take me." Jacob panted.

Edward just continued to tease Jacob's prostate and he sucked harder on the length in his mouth. "E-edward! I'm gonna come." Jacob warned. Edward let Jacob fall from his lips with an audible _pop_ and began to stroke him hard and fast.

Jacob cursed and dug his fingers into Edward's arms as he came against his own chest and Edward's hand.

The vampire waited until the spasms stopped before removing his hands from the trembling teen's body. He quickly undressed himself while Jacob tried to collect himself.

When he was fully nude, after a miniature battle with his pants, Edward scraped some of Jacob's semen from his chest and smeared it across his own engorged member. Jacob made a face, "That's gross, dude." he panted.

Edward gave him a look, "As much as the thought of your blood all over my cock entices me, I'd rather not tear you."

Once he was lubricated enough, Edward grabbed Jacob by his thighs, lifting him up. Getting the hint, Jacob wrapped his legs around Edward, shivering when the vampire's cold skin made contact with his bare thighs.

Edward made no move to thrust into that warm body, he just looked into Jacob's deep brown eyes. "Get out of my head, Edward." Jacob whispered closing his eyes not wanting the vampire to know how much the thought of this being their last time was hurting him.

"Look at me, Jake." Edward said softly.

When those brown eyes were looking into his he smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you", he whispered as he thrust his hips forward, not stopping until he was deep inside of Jacob.

Edward groaned at the heat surrounding him. Edward had never been with anyone as warm as the werewolf before and the feeling was addictive. He waited for Jacob to give him the okay to move, he didn't want to hurt the teen.

"Move leech." Jacob commanded in a tight voice.

Edward huffed a laugh and grabbed onto Jacobs hips. He pulled out of him before thrusting back in making them both groaned at the sensation.

Jacob wrapped his arms around Edward's neck for leverage as he rotated his hips, efficiently making the vampire quake with pleasure.

"Jake," he moaned against his neck, sucking harshly on the skin but not enough to pierce it. His hands tightened enough that they would leave bruises.

He gave sharp, shallow thrusts into the body above him, Jacob meeting him thrust for thrust. They had this down to a science each man knew exactly how to pleasure the other.

Jacob let out a shaky moan, and Edward knew he was getting hard again. He reached down and began to stroke him in time with their thrusts. Jacob was a moaning heap of lust, the feeling of his vampire deep inside him as well as his cool hand on his member made him throw his head back, giving Edward more room to bite and suck at the skin there.

Jacob began to cry out with each trust against his prostate; he knew it wouldn't last long. Knowing he could take the pain, Jacob dug his nails into Edward's shoulders, holding on for dear life. The thrusts were slowly making him lose it.

The vampire hissed in pain and bucked harder into Jacob's body.

"So close," Jacob panted harshly, "Do it, please Ed."

Edward grunted and let his fangs protract. He bit into the pulsing vein in Jacob's neck making him scream in pleasure.

"Oh god…Edward!" Jacob cried out as he began to come in between them. Edward groaned at the taste of Jacob's blood hitting his tongue. The taste was nothing he could describe he quickly retracted his fangs, not wanting to take too much. He lapped at the shallow wound, trying to make this copulation last.

When he heard Jacob yell out his name and felt that warm body clench his cock rhythmically he lost it. Edward thrust harshly as his orgasm ripped through his body and he came deep within Jacob's anal passage.

The two just stood there basking in the afterglow. Edward was placing soft kisses over Jacob's neck and chest when he felt soft tremors going through his body. It wasn't until he felt warm tears falling down his back that he realized Jacob was crying.

Edward's heart clenched painfully, "Jake, don't cry, please." But Jacob was a prisoner to his emotions.

"Don't do this, please don't leave me" he whimpered softly. Edward ran a hand up and down Jacob's back.

"I have to Jake." Edward said softly, "It won't be fair to Bella."

Jacob let out a harsh breath, "Let me go." he ordered the vampire.

Edward pulled out of Jacob's body and let the shorter male set his feet on the ground. His arms, however, never let him go. "Listen to me Jake," Edward started but was cut off by a harsh blow to the chest.

"I don't want to hear it Edward. I was willing to give up everything for you. Don't you get that? My father, my pack mates all of it. Just for you." the werewolf hissed, "But I get it. You want to be with Bella and have a happy fucking family. Well you do whatever the fuck you want." Jacob held back a sob, "You can go. Fucking marry her."

With that he quickly transformed into a werewolf and ran away from the stunned vampire. By the time Edward redressed himself, Jacob had already passed into La Push territory, he wasn't stupid enough to go there, not with Jacob pissed at him.

OoO-oOo

Jacob ran towards the beach. He needed to get Edwards scent off his body before his pack found him. Jumping into the cold water Jacob scrubbed his body furiously trying to get the scent and feel of Edward off his body. He began to sob freely, wishing the water could take him away.

He would never forgive that blood sucking leech for breaking his heart.

OoO-oOo

**A/N: **I should be writing the next chapter to ASTS not writing this, I know. But I couldn't help myself. The MTV Movie Awards is on, again, and Taylor and Rob did that fake kiss and my inner fan girl demanded I write this…damn you inner fan girl! I promised myself I would never write a Twilight fanfiction, yet here I am.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this! Reviews get cookies ^_^

Oh! And a disclaimer almost forgot. I don't own anything, not even the books (thank God); they belong to that Myers chick.


End file.
